Final Fantasy:7th Heaven Edition
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: A series of stories that will involve Sora being paired with the ladies from Final Fantasy VII. Requests and reviews for this story is highly appreciated. SoraXYuffie. SoraXTifa. SoraXAerith and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:An Intimate Encounter SoraXYuffie

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII

Hollow Bastion High can be described as your typical average high school. The school, however is always known to have graduates who would eventually be accepted into the best universities their skills could provide.

A typical morning in this school was always filled with students scurrying along to their classes before the first bell. A young 16 year old teen with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes was roaming the hallway, a smile etched onto his tanned complexion.

This boy was Sora Hikari, the nicest guy around Hollow Bastion High. The spiky haired boy can be described as "everyone's friend" due to his friendly, outgoing personality and is admired by a majority of the female student populace. He is considered very athletic due to him being captain of the basketball team and always has a way of cheering someone up after a bad day. His smile and silver crown necklace made him recognizable to everyone in the school so he isn't hard to spot.

"I can definitely tell that today is going to be different from any other day." Sora quietly thought to himself.

He managed to reach the classroom and made his way to a desk in the front row. Sora sat down and quietly observed his classmate all of whom were engaged in various conversations. Tidus, the guy next to him was talking to his best friend Wakka about their next Struggle competition in Traverse Town next week. Kairi was speaking to Riku over plans to spend the next weekend alone together.

However, the conversations soon ended as the classroom door opened to reveal their teacher Eraqus with a new black haired girl he did not recognize. Her outfit consist of a black tank top and tan shorts along with a pair of khaki-colored laced knee-high boots. She also wore a black headband that contrasted with beautiful dark brown eyes. The girl slowly looked up at Sora in which he waved back at her with a smile on his face. She felt her face blush slightly and looked away from him.

"Is that a new student? She looks cute." Riku commented which earned him a hard smack on the head from Kairi.

"Riku! Stop being such a flirt, you pig!" Kairi kept slapping the boy's head around despite his pleas for her to stop, only to stop when Eraqus coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Kisaragi Yuffie." Eraqus stated as Yuffie bowed to the students respectfully.

"Hello Everyone. I'm from Wutai and the top female soccer player there. Your school managed to prepare a uniform for me which is awesome since I only told them I would be coming here a week ago." Yuffie smiled which caused most of the boys in the class to blush. Eraqus sat down on his desk and nodded to Sora.

"Sora, you are to make her feel welcome to Hollow Bastion High since she shares the same schedule as you. Yuffie, go sit in the desk next to Mr. Hikari." Yuffie walked to the empty desk next to Sora and sat down in it.

"Hi, I'm Sora Hikari." Sora placed his hand out.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuffie graciously shook his hand, admiring his brown spiky mane and azure blue eyes before looking away when he began to notice her.

The class was filled with an awkward tension as half of the guys staring at Yuffie with a lustful look. The girls were either trying to focus on the lesson or glaring down at their boyfriends for being such pigs. Sora was quietly writing down his notes when he took a glance at Yuffie for a brief moment.

The black haired girl was currently struggling to concentrate in class with guys staring down at her. She tried to write down the notes, but found herself unable to ignore the stares. Sora managed to clear his throat before speaking to his classmates.

"Guys, I know that Miss. Kisaragi here is a beautiful woman. However, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves on how you are acting especially how your girlfriends are all here." Sora said, causing many girls to glare angrily at their boyfriends for displaying such shameful behavior.

Yuffie sighed in relief, glad that someone was looking out for her in this new school. Sora was keeping a close eye on the male students, glancing at them each time when he finished writing notes in his notebook.

When class ended, Yuffie got up from her desk and was about to leave the classroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Sora who had a concerned look on his face.

"Yuffie, I apologized for my classmates inappropriate behavior in class. They always get like this when a new female student is transferred here. I hoped this didn't ruin your first day here." Sora spoke.

"Thank you for looking after me, senpai" Yuffie bowed respectfully.

"Just call me Sora. If you ever need help with anything, I will be here to assist you however I can." Sora responded with a soft smile. Yuffie felt goosebumps crawl over her body before nodding at him and quietly leaving the classroom.

Physical education just begun with the class being split into beginners and pros for a friendly game of basketball. Axel was acting as defense alongside Roxas due to their remarkable teamwork, preventing opposing players from making any attempts to shoot or pass the ball. Sora eventually caught the ball from Riku as he was avoiding people left and right. Most of the girls were busy staring at Sora due to his shorts showing off a pair of strong, toned legs and perfectly shaped butt.

"Yuffie, think fast!" Sora quickly performed a bounce pass to Yuffie. The black haired girl eventually received the ball and quickly made a beeline for the basket. Opposing players tried blocking her path, but quickly ran past the, dribbling the orange ball in her hand. Yuffie eventually made a leap for the basket as both feet left the ground.

Yuffie felt herself being airborne as she tried to reach toward the basket. The ball flew toward the basket, hitting the board before going down through the hoop. Everyone in the gym cheered, looking at the girl with admiration due to her impressive agility.

"Can someone help get me down from here? Hehe…" Yuffie asked sheepishly as she had no idea how to get down from the basket. This caused everyone to sweat drop at the girl's predicament as they were expecting too much from her, judging on the amount of skill she showed.

"Don't worry, Yuffie. Just let go. I will catch you." Sora exclaimed, as he held his arms out underneath the basket.

Yuffie reluctantly let go of the basket as she felt herself fall towards the ground before being caught into Sora's arms.

However, this caused both teens to tumble towards the ground with Yuffie on top of Sora . She regained her senses, only to find herself staring at Sora's bright, ocean blue eyes and was transfixed by their radiant beauty. They found themselves staring into each other's eyes, until Sora decided to speak.

"Yuffie if you don't mind, could you get off me please?" when she realized the position she was in with Sora and caused her face to blush bright red. Their faces were just a hair strand away as though they were about to kiss. Her hands were on his chest while feeling his own around the her waist. Her left leg was dangerously close between his thighs in a questionable manner.

Upon fully realizing the situation she was in, Yuffie quickly jumped off Sora with a small "eep", too embarrassed at what just happened and just helped him up back on his feet.

"Are you okay,Yuffie?" Sora asked, dusting off his shorts.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for saving me." Yuffie answered.

"No problem, Yuffie. You're my friend and I am always there for my friends." Sora grinned, giving a thumbs up which caused the girl to giggle at his proclamation.

It was only after four hours that the school day was already over with students cramming through the halls in order to leave. Sora was simply walking by himself outside of the school grounds.

"Today is Friday and it's going to be so boring with no one to hang out with." Sora frowned at the possibility of a boring weekend alone. Most of his friends were either busy with social or romantic commitments that left them unable to hang out with him. He was strolling along the pavement before heading to the crosswalk. That is when he felt a pair of arms gently wrapped around his waist. The spiky haired teen turned around before recognizing the person as Yuffie who was currently hugging him.

"Hello, Spikes." Yuffie chirped happily, letting go of her arms before turning herself towards Sora.

"Yuffie, I did not expect you to surprise me like this." Sora said.

"Well, I was bored and have no plans for the weekend, so do you want to hang out with me?" Yuffie offered, looking away from Sora to hide the oncoming blush on her face. She became quite smitten with him ever since they first met. He was the only real guy who seemed genuinely kind and thoughtful without asking for anything in return. The black haired girl decided to used this as an opportunity to get closer with him.

"Sure, I don't mind. My parents are out for the weekend and Roxas is going to be stuck with Axel." Sora answered which caused the black haired girl to mentally cheer in her mind.

"Alright then, Follow me, Spikes." Yuffie gently took hold of his hand and dragged the clueless teen to her home.

The teens eventually arrived to a simple, two-story Japanese-styled house. Sora was immersed by the sheer amount of plants present when he entered inside. Yuffie couldn't help, but laugh at the boy's awe-struck face as he continued to observe her home with curiosity.

"Ok, enough staring at the plants Spikes. Follow me to my room because that's where the real fun begins." The black haired girl smirked as they went upstairs into her room. She opened the door and both of them entered the room. The room had a very simple layout with a desk, a dresser,a twin sized bed and a closet. The two teens sat down on the bed with Yuffie facing Sora.

"Sora, have you ever been with a girl before?" Yuffie inquired.

"No, I haven't. Why did you ask for?" Sora scratched his head in curiosity.

"Simple, because of this." were her last words before she pressed her lips against his. Sora felt his mind becoming blank as he had his first kiss with a girl whom he only just met. The spiky haired teen wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands trace every inch of her petite waist. Yuffie merely pushed her tongue forward and let the pink appendage explore the warm cavern that was his mouth, savoring every moist flavors it provided which ranged between sweet and pure bliss.

Yuffie gasped in surprise as she felt herself pushed down onto the bed with Sora climbing over her. He stared hungrily at the girl's creamy white skin, examining her curves and modest, endowed chest. The spiky haired teen felt his heart race as he wanted to take her wildly, but decided to act like a complete gentleman.

He moved his head to her neck, taking in her alluring scent which reminded him of cherry blossoms. Yuffie then moaned loudly, feeling his tongue tracing along her jawline before moving down towards her neck. She whimpered, feeling his lips sucking on her neck as the pink appendage savored the taste her neck contained.

The black haired teen traced her hands around his chest, earning a small groan from him. Her touch was slow, exciting and refreshing. He tugged at her tanktop while she repeated the same action with his shirt before taking off their respective tops. Sora was surprised by her pair of perky, modest round B-cup breasts that went well with her apple-shaped figure.

"Let's move onto more exciting things, shall we?" Yuffie whispered, bringing his hands to her shorts. Her hands were also grasping the waistband of his shorts and underwear before they removed the last of their clothing.

"Damn, he's long and thick." Yuffie thought, shocked on how big his penis appeared in front of her. It was seven inches hard and an inch thick with veins pulsing around the shaft. She curiously gave a small lick on the pink tip, letting her tongue explore his taste. Yuffie pushed her tongue forward, taking in every inch of him inside her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, feeling it throb inside. Sora felt the girl's mouth sucking on the head of his penis as her hand rubbed hard against his testicles. He released a loud groan, enjoying the intense feeling she was giving. He could barely contain himself as her tongue traced on the pink, sensitive tip of his manhood.

"Yuffie…." Sora placed his hands on the back of her head as to encourage the girl's actions.

The black haired girl would press her lips hard against the throbbing pink head, sucking the white, salty pre-cum that was oozing out. Sora moaned loudly , feeling her tongue work around his shaft as she deep throated him. Her free hand traced around his hard package, giving it one hard squeeze.

"Yuffie!" Sora moaned loudly, as his manhood spurted trails of white, salty semen inside her mouth. Yuffie gulped down the viscous substance, satisfied with the amount he released. Small traces of his seed were dripping from her chin as she quickly licked it off her fingers.

"Was I good?" Yuffie asked, a small smile etched on her face.

"No, because now it's my turn to make you feel good." Sora smirked,before pushing Yuffie down on the bed and spreading her legs apart to reveal a very, wet pink womanhood waiting for him.

Gasps were heard as he gently inserted two of his fingers insideher vaginal rim, sending shudders down the black haired girl's spine. She closed her eyes, grasping his spiky mane as the spiky haired teen continued to push his fingers inside her. He pressed his thumb against the pink clit, rubbing it in rhythm with his fingers.

"Ahh…" Yuffie mewled, slowly rocking her hips forward to feel his talented fingers. The silent atmosphere became filled with gasps and wails as she screamed her heart out.

Sora eventually took the time to look at her bouncing breasts before pressing his lips against her bright pink nipples. She wrapped her arms instinctively, feeling his lips tracing the pink areolas while his teeth nibble at her nipples. Yuffie released small pants, feeling him penetrating her wet, vaginal walls and flicking her sensitive gem.

"More….More..." Yuffie felt her legs trembled with pleasure as she felt herself becoming overwhelmed with bliss.

Sora wiggled his fingers inside her, letting them touch every sensitive spot inside her. Yuffie merely screamed hoarsely, grinding her hips against his fingers as she wanted him to feel every inch of her wet, vaginal cavern. The boy continued sucking and licking on her budding nipples, enjoying the ravenous flavor it provided.

"Sora!" Yuffie squealed as she couldn't hold her orgasm back, spilling warm fluids onto his fingers. Sora licked the clear liquid off his hand, enjoying the sweet,tart-like flavors it contained.

"Hands and knees…" Sora asked in a low tone with Yuffie obliging to his request. The girl got onto hands and knees, showing off her womanhood and heart-shaped rear to Sora. The spiky haired teen wrapped his arms around her waist before slowly entering her womanhood.

"I've been waiting for this…" Yuffie moaned, feeling his gentle thrusts penetrating her inner vaginal cavern. Her moans became more frequent as he began thrusting faster, making sure to lether feel his aching 7-inch manhood being clenched by the girl's vaginal walls. She turned her head over the shoulder to be met by him smashing his lips against hers. The pink appendage moved through her mouth, tasting and wrapping itself around her tongue in an act of dominance. Saliva leaked off her mouth as Sora sucked on the girl's lips.

When the two teens separated, Sora quickly pulled himself out of her clenching womanhood. This earned a whimper from Yuffie at the loss of his manhood inside her.

"Sora…." she whined, not wanting him to stop before it was replaced by a quick gasp as he rubbed his manhood against the outer lips of her entrance.

"Yuffie, what are the magic words?" Sora said in a playful tone, groping her luscious rear in his hands.

"Please, make me yours, senpai…." Yuffie cried out, once again feeling Sora thrusting inside her quivering, moist walls. Her body rattled with pleasure as his manhood continued to penetrate every inch of her vaginal cavern. She felt her face becoming warm and her body was screaming in ecstasy. Strands of black hair covered her brown eyes, tossed there by the force of his hips slamming against her body.

The girl's mind went numb as she finally felt appreciated by someone who only just befriended her. He set his hips in a steady rhythm as his manhood pumped in and out of her. The sheer penetration of her womanhood sent shivers from the explosive pleasure she was experiencing. The spiky haired teen barely moved at all, but it was enough to send her to a higher plateau of bliss. Sora resorted to slow, long thrusts that felt like torture to Yuffie, feeling so close to her climax, but he denied any chance of it happening. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, still going long, slow thrusts as it hits the her G-spot.

Sora reached toward her bouncing breasts , squeezing them with his fingers while rubbing the rosy bud with flat palms. She cried out in ecstasy, feeling her body rocking and shaking from the boy's continuous thrusts inside her.

"Sora!" Yuffie released struggled gasps, feeling her climax coming to an inevitable end.

Sora sped up his thrusts, feeling contractions within his testicles until he and Yuffie both reached their climaxes. She let out a small sigh, enjoying the feeling of her womanhood being filled with his warm, white seed, some of it being spilled out of her. He felt his entire length covered in the her flowing wet juices, some of it dripping down his thighs.

They both remained still for a long period of time, unable to let go of the warmth created from their endless love making. Sora slowly pulled out of Yuffie and laid on the bed next to her. She brushed her lips onto his, cupping a hand on the cheek into a comforting kiss. He wrapped his hands around her neck. After they have finished, He felt her climb on top of him, feeling her snuggle against his chest.

"Do you do this with every friend you make?" Sora asked quietly.

"No, just you. You were the only guy who ever really treated me like a person without staring at my body which meant a lot to me and I am better expressing my feelings into actions rather than with words." Yuffie answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

You sure are. I promise to always be at your side." Sora placed a small kiss on her forehead before wrapping a blanket around their exhausted bodies.

Author's note: I apologize for being inactive for the past two months because of school and preparing for the SATs which I already took for the second time. This story will contain 7 chapters of Sora being paired with one of the ladies from Final Fantasy VII one way or the other. Please leave reviews or ideas on scenarios for the new chapters since I work best when people share their thoughts with me. The updates will be random, but I will try to be consistent since I am not forcing myself to rush to finish these stories anymore because I will get sloppy that way. This chapter was heavily inspired by Tryst written by winternightlullaby since I really liked it and wanted to try my hand at a AU high school setting without stealing the idea too much. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Hidden Feelings SoraXTifa

Requested by warrior of six blades.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII

-Radiant Garden-

Tifa sat alone in small bar around the corner of Radiant Garden with multiple shot glasses on the bar stand. Her eyes were bloodshot as she hiccuped slightly from the amount of alcohol that was inside her body. The female fighter was trying to drown out her sorrows of the time she spent chasing Cloud because of the feelings she held for him in the past. She constantly tried to get him to notice her as a potential romantic partner, but he never shown any hints that her feelings for him are mutual. This created a great deal of pain she's been having a hard time dealing with and decided to use alcohol as a coping mechanism.

This greatly saddened and annoyed Leon who was currently at the bar to keep an eye on Tifa. The leather-clad swordsman didn't want the woman to constantly drown out her sorrows over a man who never returned her feelings, but it was becoming bothersome to take her back home every time when she went out drinking.

"Come on, Tifa. I think it's time to leave." Leon said as he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged Tifa outside of the bar.

"Come on, Squall. Just let me have one more drink." Tifa spoke in a slurred voice, her face bright red as she was staggering on her feet.

Suddenly, Leon felt a small vibration in his pocket, before taking out a black cell phone and flipping it open to answer the incoming call.

"Hello? No..right now is not a good time. I know it's been a week, but-" Leon closed his cell phone in slight frustration, having immediate business to attend, but he couldn't bring himself to let Tifa walk home alone intoxicated.

However, fate seemed to be on his side as Sora was walking around the corner, holding a large sack behind his back.

"Sora!" Leon called, causing the keyblade wielder to walk in his direction.

"Hey Leon. Can I help you with something?" Sora asked.

"If you don't mind, could you walk Tifa home? She's drunk and I don't want to leave her alone since I have some important business to attend to." Leon answered, praying that the boy would accept the request without question.

"Sure, no problem." Sora said.

"Sora, I can't thank you enough for this. I have to go now, so please make sure she gets home safe." Leon spoke as he quickly left Sora alone with Tifa.

"Got it, Leon." Sora smiled, watching the leather-clad swordsman leave before turning his attention towards Tifa.

"S-Sora…? When did you exactly get here *hiccup*." Tifa inquired, her vision becoming hazy.

"I just had to gather a few potions around here. Leon had to go somewhere, so I am going to take you back to your place." Sora answered, helping Tifa onto her feet before slowly walking the woman down the street.

-7th Heaven-

Sora panted slightly as he was currently supporting Tifa upstairs inside the 7th Heaven. The spiky haired teen didn't find her hard to carry back since her home was only about ten to fifteen minutes away from the bar they have just left from. The only times when he ever had to stop or slow down is when Tifa either tripped over own feet or lost balance out of nowhere.

"I am sorry that you went through all of this trouble, just to walk me home after I decided to get drunk." Tifa apologized.

"Tifa, it's fine. I didn't mind at all. I don't want anything bad happen to you." Sora waved off the apology as he opened the door to her bedroom and they both entered inside.

"You are always such a nice guy, you know that?" Tifa teased, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lightly pressed her body against his back.

"Curse my teenage hormones." Sora thought to himself, trying not to lose his composure from the woman's attempt to tease him. He tried to free himself from her grasp, but only to end up being pushed onto the bed. The spiky haired teen soon found Tifa staring at him with a half-dazed expression on her face.

"You know I don't do this often, but you were so nice to walk poor little me back home. I decided you should be rewarded for being such a gentleman." Tifa whispered as she pressed her lips against his neck.

"T-Tifa, please stop…." Sora moaned loudly, trying to push her off his body, but it proved to a fruitless effort. The female fighter let her tongue traced the bottom of his neck to the jawline, leaving a small trail of saliva along its way. It only got more complicated when Tifa reached for the zipper of his jumpsuit and pulled it down.

"Tifa, I think that's enough." Sora begged, not wanting Tifa to take advantage of him while she is not in a clear state of mind. The woman ignored his pleas and quickly removed the jumpsuit, leaving him in his blue boxer briefs. The spiky haired teen decided not to resist anymore and just accept what was about to come, only to hear silence. He found Tifa asleep against his chest, her slender arms locked tightly around his body.

"It looks like I'm stuck here since Tifa has a death grip on me and I don't think I will be able to pull myself free." Sora thought to himself, deciding to get some sleep since he wouldn't be going anywhere in his current position. The spiky haired teen closed his eyes, feeling every ounce of energy leave his body in an unconscious state.

Later the next morning, Tifa woke up with a groan due to the hangover she was currently experiencing and the sun blaring in her eyes so she quickly turned over the other side of the bed.

"Goddamn it! My head…..I am definitely going to stop drinking my sorrows away over Cloud because this is simply too much." Tifa thought.

It was during this moment that the female fighter noticed that she was sleeping on top of someone, a stark realization slowly coming to her mind as a small yawn was heard.

When her vision finally cleared up, Tifa was greeted with Sora under her who had a clueless expression on his face.

"SORA?!" Tifa screamed, jumping out of the bed in slight panic. Her loud voice caused the spiky haired teen to roll off the bed, groaning in slight pain.

After a minute or so, Sora got up from the floor and looked at Tifa with a confused expression.

"Tifa? Is something wrong?" Sora asked before noticing Tifa hugging him and saw tears in her eyes.

"Sora, I wasn't in control of my actions. I just wanted to forget how much time I spent chasing Cloud because of my feelings for him and how he never shown any interest in me. It simply made me frustrated to the point where I would go to some bar and get drunk, then to only force you into something that you didn't wanted to do." Tifa sobbed, only to be surprised as Sora wrapped his arms around her.

"Tifa, I don't hold anything against you for what happened last night. You were in deep pain and just wanted to overcome it the wrong way. I want to help you forget about what hurts you from the inside and always be here for you if you need someone to talk to." Sora whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Sora. It means a lot to me to hear someone say that." Tifa answered.

"No problem, Tifa." Sora smiled.

-Olympus Coliseum-

The two warriors were currently at Olympus Coliseum, deciding to do a small training session together since they never had the chance to battle each other in a one one one match. They quickly forgot the incident last night on good terms with each other and decided to do something together just for fun.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Tifa got into a fighting stance as she was standing away from Sora.

"I am ready for you. Bring it on." Sora summoned his keyblade before settling into an offensive stance.

The atmosphere was silent with anticipation for combat being built between the two fighters. "Only just 3 seconds left." both fighters thought simultaneously.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Zero!" Tifa charged at Sora as she began to launch a barrage of punches. The spiky haired teen raised his keyblade before deflecting her blows with precise slashes.

"Okay, fighting her head-on is not a good idea. I can literally feel the strength of her punches on my keyblade and the recoil is not pretty. I have got to think of away to attack without getting too close." Sora thought as he rolled under a sharp, left hook from the female fighter.

"What's wrong Sora? Am I bit too tough for you?" Tifa smirked, hoping to get under the boy's skin to make him let his guard down.

"Firaga!" Sora casted a large fireball that was flying at Tifa with great speed.

"Shit!" Tifa panicked as she jumped in the air, delivering a circling sweep kick accompanied by a large wave of water. The two attacks canceled each other out, creating a thick mist around the arena. Sora used this opportunity to get away from Tifa, jumping on top of the arena's stands before he felt an idea pop in his head.

"Fire!" Sora launched bullets of flames at Tifa who merely deflected the attack with a water kick, creating even more fog in the arena. The female fighter wondered why he would go for the same attack before noticing more fireballs heading in her direction. She mostly used either Dolphin Blow or another water kick to deflect the fireballs, noticing that each one was weaker than the last one.

"Why would he keep using the same attack despite it becoming weaker each time he uses it?" Tifa felt completely confused by Sora's approach during this spar, but decided to go on the offensive. She quickly found Sora near the arena walls before charging at him. She launched a quick roundhouse kick which he dodged, but gave him a hard blow to the stomach.

"Augh!" Sora clenched his stomach in pain before noticing Tifa preparing another punch. He quickly somersaulted into the air, avoiding her attack before gathering energy in his Keyblade.

"Thunder!" Sora stabbed the keyblade into the ground, creating a trail of lightning that eventually reached Tifa as it created shockwaves of electricity.

"Ahhh!" Tifa screamed in pain, feeling every inch of her body being shocked by piercing, electricity. She didn't know how the attack reached her, but it managed to hit its target with enhanced power. When the stinging sensation of electricity fade off her body, Tifa got onto her knees, panting in exhaustion.

"Need a hand?" Sora helped Tifa stand up straight after being shocked with volts of pure electricity from his attack.

"Thanks. I guess you won huh? How did you find a way to attack me like that" Tifa leaned herself against the wall, finding it to keep standing after an intense spar.

"Well, I know from experience that your strength is too much to handle at close range and you would obviously either deflect, block or dodge my more powerful attacks. I kept casting fire attacks against you so that you would mostly use water attacks to negate them. However, I made the attacks weaker each time so that the excess water from your attacks would be on the ground and use that as a way to attack you by using my lightning." Sora explained.

"I have to admit, you are definitely more strategic than Cloud is. You may lack his experience and skill, but your mind makes up for it by being creative with your attacks." Tifa gave a weak smile, feeling her knees becoming wobbly as she was about to fall over, but Sora quickly picked her up in his arms.

"Do you want me to carry you back to the ship and call it a day?" Sora inquired with Tifa quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, what is it, Tifa?" Sora felt a small pair of lips press against his cheek before feeling his face blush bright red.

"Thanks." Tifa commented, enjoying the surprised look on his face as he carried her back to the gummi ship.

-2 hours later...-

The two were currently back at Radiant Garden after finishing their intense training session. They were currently exploring the town plaza, looking around the various shops and business for something that will catch their interest.

"So, what do you want to do, Teef?" Sora looked at Tifa with a curious gaze.

"Teef? Since when did you start giving out nicknames?" Tifa answered.

"Well, you called me Spikes, so why not?" Sora simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, I just remembered something. A small cafe that recently opened is actually really popular with the locals. Do you want to check it out?" Tifa offered.

"Sure, sounds like it could be interesting to say the least." Sora replied.

The two entered the cafe that was located around the corner. They sat down at a booth in the far end corner of the room. A young waitress with blonde hair and piercing green eyes approached their table.

"Hello, welcome to the Oum Cafe! How may I take your order?" the waitress greeted, specifically looking at Sora with a flirtatious smile.

"I am not very sure to be honest, This is our first time here." Sora said, noticing how the waitress didn't notice Tifa immediately.

"Well for you and your girlfriend there, I will highly recommend the Blissful Radiance which include two cups of our homemade coffee and two servings of our delicious parfaits." the waitress explained.

"Oh, Tifa isn't my girlfriend, but we would like to order the Blissful Radiance, if you don't mind Tifa?" Sora looked at Tifa for her answer.

"Yes, we would like the Blissful Radiance, miss." Tifa spoke with a forced smile on her face, not liking the waitress's attitude towards him earlier.

" Very well, then. I'll have your order out shortly." the waitress bowed, but not before blowing a small kiss in his direction as she walked away while swaying her hips. This caused Tifa to grip her fists tightly, finding the waitress's actions towards Sora to be very aggravating to her.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Sora noticed the female fighter's irritated mood.

"No, I am fine. I simply didn't find the waitress's behavior towards you to be appropriate. I just wanted to make sure she didn't make you feel uncomfortable." Tifa responded, hoping Sora would believe her small lie.

"Alright then." Sora said.

Their orders eventually arrived as they both began to sample their individual drinks and desserts.

Tifa quietly observed the boy's reaction toward the frozen delicacy with awe, watching him slowly eating the fruit mixed with the whip cream as he enjoyed every bite. She soon began eating her own, taking occasional sips of her coffee after each bite. They eventually finished their small meal as the waitress once again came at their table with the bill.

"I'll pay for this, Tifa." Sora took out a small sack of money from his pocket and quickly handed it to the waitress.

"Sora, you don't have to pay for me." Tifa commented, but was quickly silenced by Sora.

"No, it's fine. Besides, it wouldn't be right for you to let me stay at your place without returning the favor somehow." Sora quickly received change from the waitress as she quickly walked away from the two of them.

-7th Heaven-

Sora lied on his bed, musing over what has happened ever since he arrived in Radiant Garden yesterday. It simply started with him visiting some Moogles just to get some basic healing and mana potions for himself then was asked by Leon to walk Tifa home after she had a bad night of drinking. It led to an awkward moment where he was stripped down to his underwear and they slept together. The next morning, they spent the time together training and going out somewhere as though nothing ever happened that night before.

"Could Tifa possibly like me?" Sora thought, recalling the small kiss on the cheek after he offered to carry her back onto the Gummi ship from their intense training session. The spiky haired teen also recalled how Tifa shown some envy towards the waitress inside the cafe for how flirtatious she was towards him the entire time. He also recalled feeling her body pressing against his back and her soft lips kissing his cheek in which it felt good.

The spiky haired teen only knew that despite these small gestures she showed towards him, his heart merely beat faster at the thought of her. He only knew that despite the pain she felt from Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart was an amazing person who he wanted to make happy. Sora wanted to feel this type of happiness just from being closer to her in any way possible.

"I wonder exactly what she sees in me, a teenager with a Keyblade who saved multiple worlds in contrast to a brooding blonde swordsman? I wish I knew if Tifa liked me." were his last thoughts as he fell asleep with a content smile.

-The next day-

Tifa was currently walking through the streets of Radiant Garden with myriad of thoughts running through her mind. The female fighter couldn't get thought of Sora outside her mind since last night. She could not explain it, but he was everything that she could've wanted in a man. He was certainly an attractive young man with spiky brown hair that any woman would fall in love with and a tanned complexion which complimented his shining blue eyes.

He was a happy-go lucky person, never letting anything bother him and always tried to find the good out of everything that happened. The spiky haired teen even took the time to walk her home despite almost taking advantage of him, yet he still wanted to make her happy. The way how his body felt in their hugs made her feel safe and loved, something Cloud never showed.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Tifa thought with a small frown. She couldn't really grasp the concept of a younger guy like Sora showing any interest in a older woman such as herself. The female fighter also feared what would happen if anyone were to find out about her feelings for him. The sounds of yelling and looks of disapproval from friends echoed inside her mind as it made the woman more conflicted on how to handle these feelings. She was so absorbed into her thoughts that she didn't notice Leon trying to get her attention.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Leon spoke with a curious tone.

"I'm fine, Leon." Tifa answered, only to receive a small scowl from the scarred-nose swordsman.

"Tifa, I know that you're lying to me. Just tell me what's been bothering you?" Leon gave a small glare, letting her know that he is serious.

"Will it be better if I told you at your apartment?" Tifa looked at Leon who simply nod in agreement.

They walked through the streets for several minutes before reaching a small apartment complex. The two entered inside the building and climbed two flights of stairs before reaching their destination. Leon unlocked the door before gesturing Tifa to go inside. She quickly sat down on the couch within his living room and the leather-clad swordsman simply settled himself in a leather recliner across her.

"What seems to be the problem, Tifa?" Leon inquired.

"Well it's about-" Tifa was cut off as Leon quickly finished her sentence.

"It's about your feelings for Sora, isn't?" Leon pointed out.

"W-What? H-How d-do you know?" Tifa stammered anxiously.

"Aside from your reaction towards my question. I spotted you and Sora from Oum's Cafe and saw how you reacted when the waitress attempted to flirt with him." Leon explained.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tifa looked away in fear, expecting him to tell everyone else about her feelings for Sora.

"I have been in your position before, Tifa. If you happen to love someone younger than yourself, just tell them. Even if it means that your relationship has to be hidden from everyone else." Leon spoke.

"Huh?" was all Tifa could muster, not expecting this kind of response from him at all.

"I have been in a secret relationship with Yuffie for almost a year. We both knew that the gap in age would've made it hard for anyone to accept our relationship so Yuffie reluctantly agreed for it to be a secret from everyone else." Leon gave Tifa a look of understanding.

"How do you make it work?" Tifa said.

"It's a simple act of balance. Don't be too affectionate in public, but show them how you feel through subtle hints and gestures that people will mostly overlook," Leon clarified, seeing that his response answered her question. "If you ever need advice about how to manage your relationship, you can either talk to me or Yuffie. I am just letting you know that I am there for you to help make this relationship with Sora work between the two of you." Leon spoke with a sense of openness that he doesn't show too often.

"Thank you, Leon. I will let you or Yuffie know if I need anything." Tifa quickly exiting the apartment as she knew what to do. This gave Leon a small smile on his face, secretly praying that she will find happiness with Sora.

-7th Heaven-

Sora merely sat on a bar stool with a hand against his cheek as he was conflicted on what to do with Tifa . His mind was playing through various scenarios depicting Tifa's reaction, varying from rejection to confusion. He groaned in frustration before deciding to proceed towards the kitchen to pour himself some coffee to help clear his troubled conscious.

He quickly grabbed a mug from the cabinet and placed it under the coffee machine. Hot, dark liquid poured inside the mug as the bitter aroma touched his nostrils. As he took a sip, footsteps were heard from the staircase. The spiky haired teen felt his heart stop slightly when Tifa walked up in front of her with a worried look on her face.

"Sora is something wrong? You seemed to be bother by something ever since I came in.." Tifa stated.

"It's nothing Tifa. Really, I am fine." Sora lied, getting up to leave, but found his wrist grabbed by Tifa.

"Sora, I don't like being lied to. Please just tell me what's bothering you. We can talk in my bedroom if that is what you want." Tifa replied. letting go of his wrist.

The two went upstairs, trailing through the short hallway until they have reached Tifa's bedroom. They sat down on the bed, with Sora close to Tifa, their faces inches apart from each other as though they were about to kiss.

Tifa held her tongue, planning out her next action. She felt very nervous and overwhelmed by uncertainty, but this is something that she wanted for a long time.

"The truth is that I like you, Sora. Despite the short time we spent together, you have made me happier than I could have been with Cloud. I just simply want to feel you in my arms and simply never want to let go of you." she confessed, her hands grasping the teen's shoulders. "I can't imagine myself without you at my side because being with you makes me feel loved and safe, Sora."

"Tifa, I feel the same way about you. Whenever I think about you, all I want to do is be at your side and ensure your happiness. When I saw you in pain, I committed myself to helping you feel better and that it made me realize what a wonderful, caring person you are. I love you, Tifa Lockhart." Sora admitted.

"Good, because there is something I wanted from you for a long time now." Tifa pulled his face towards hers, leaving Sora speechless about her actions. She held him close as their lips press against each other. Sora felt his body melt, accepting her tongue inside his mouth with his body at her command. The pleasure he felt expressed itself in the form of a loud moan, feeling her tongue wrapping around his own.

Tifa let her tongue probe inside his mouth, sucking on the boy's lip greedily as a sense of euphoria overwhelmed her senses. She felt like this was forced onto Sora within an instance, but her body wanted this for a long time to deny herself the opportunity.

So when the they pulled away from each other to regain their breath, Tifa couldn't help but whine in disappointment.

"Tifa," Sora breathed deeply, his face feeling quite flushed, "are you sure you really want this?"

" I have wanted you for a long time and I am going to make you feel good in every way possible.." Tifa said, wrapping her arms around his neck while bringing him close to her chest. Their mouths once again clashed together, their tongues battling to establish dominance with Sora pushing Tifa back. Her eyes widened at his enthusiasm, thanking him by pushing her tongue down his throat.

The feeling of the woman's large, toned thighs against his groin drove him insane. The shorts of his jumpsuit sprouting a tent within its confines. Sora immediately changed his approach, latching his lips against the crook of her neck. His wet, tongue traced itself along the neck to chin, leaving a small trail of kisses at the same time. The spiky haired teen felt his hand move toward her breasts, squeezing the large orbs slowly before paying attention to her nipples.

"Ahh…" Tifa gasped from feeling his fingers around her breasts. She held her arms over her head as Sora immediately grasp the bottom of her shirt and removed it off her body. He saw Tifa's hands moved to the waistband of her skirt with the look on her face telling him what she wanted. He quickly removed the leather skirt which exposed a beautiful pair of long, slender legs.

Tifa can barely contained her excitement, standing in a white bra and pink panties. The look on his face was exactly how she expected it. She gently pushed Sora onto the bed, leaving her on top of him. The female fighter moved her hands to unclasp her bra, giggling at the boy's awestruck expression when it was removed.

Sora could barely contain his arousal when her panties joined her bra on the floor, giving him a full view of her magnificent body. Her body contained large, heaving breasts with large, pink round nipples, voluptuous hips and a heart-shaped ass, but her stomach and thighs showed off strong, toned muscle. He groaned loudly when she straddled him, feeling her hips digging into his clothed erection.

"Tifa…" Sora whined, looking down at his crotch.

"You poor thing. I am here, fully nude while you're still fully clothed." Tifa cooed in his ear. She never realized how much torture he had gone through, watching her strip down to nothing while his clothes were still on.

Locking eyes with the keyblade wielder, Tifa placed her hand on the zipper of his jumpsuit, slowly unzipping to see what was hidden. She didn't know what to expect since she only seen Sora in his underwear, let alone the size of his manhood. The female fighter saw a look of uncertainty and self-doubt on his tanned complexion. He shown a great amount of worship toward her body, but was not sure if she would feel the same.

Tifa brushed her long, black hair back to make sure he can see her perfectly as she gave a lustful smile in his direction. She stroked his cheek while kissing him deeply as a trail of saliva formed between their mouths.

"I want to see all of you, Sora." Tifa spoke softly.

They locked eyes for a moment and Sora nodded his head to give permission for her to continue. She peeled the jumpsuit off his body, letting it join with her clothes on the floor. Upon seeing his body, she exhaled with fascination, her anticipation turning to ardor.

"Oh my, he's definitely big down there. she thought, "Eight inches long and two inches thick. No wonder why he always wore a jumpsuit because it must be hard to hide something so big in his pants!"

Sora's penis was already at its fullest, rising from his groin in a stiff motion, circumcised and smooth. His testicles were large enough to be bigger than her palm and clung onto his body like a lead weight. The foreskin was pulsing with thick veins along the shaft that contrasted with the pink penile head.

"I want to make him come," her mind wondered. "I want to hear him moan and scream just from pleasuring his hard, long cock." Tifa dreamily thought to herself.

"Are you pleased?" Sora whispered to her, looking worried if she was turned off from seeing his penis. "If you want to stop, I understand."

"No," she whispered in his ear. "Just seeing it simply makes me want you even more, Sora and I am going to make sure you remember your first time."

She straddled over his legs, settling her thighs onto her calves. Sora's manhood twitched upward as Tifa slowly pressed it against her bountiful chest, feeling its heat between her breasts as she used her arms to press the two large mounds together, cradling it in a tight embrace.

Sora gasped as he felt the pressure, feeling the warmth created by her beautiful, round breasts surrounding his long, aching erection. "Tifa, please make me feel good." he whimpered, eyes filled with desire and longing.

"I am going to make you feel very good. I will take care of you like a good lover should." Tifa began moving her breasts up and down his penis, feeling it pressing against her cheek. She eventually wrapped her mouth around the tip and kissing it, letting her tongue lick and suck the small amounts of pre-cum that it produced.

"It tastes salty with a hint of sweetness." she tasted his seed, enjoying the flavor it contained. The mere musk touched her nostrils as she wanted to have more of his seed.

"Tifa…" Sora moaned, thrusting his hips upwards slightly as he grasped the bed sheets tightly.

Tifa sucked and licked on his pink, wet glans, trying to get as much of his seed inside her mouth. The foreskin of his penis stretched back and forth, moving in between her breasts as it slowly oozed more white, salty pre-cum. She drew her tongue to wrap it around the shaft and lick every inch that touched her throat. The woman pushed her nipples together so they were touching the base of his penis. The teen felt the hard, soft buds touching his testicles as he thrust his hips up in a frenzy. Beads of sweat slid between her breasts and down his shaft as she dragged her breasts downward, pushing his foreskin back at a rhythmic pace

The two loves gasped and moaned from the multiple sensations they are feeling, as the sounds of the teen's aching penis retracted through her breasts. "So...good…" Tifa gasped, closing her eyes as she continued to lick the penile head in worship. She continue sliding her sweaty, heaving breasts up and down Sora's aching manhood. Saliva covered the teen's entire penis as the woman continued bobbing her head down on the shaft, feeling his thrusts between her breasts.

"Tifa, I can feel myself getting closer!" Sora gasped loudly as Tifa groaned with desire.

"Give me your cum! Fill my mouth with your warm, white seed!" She spoke in a low, lewd, desperate tone.

"Ouuugh!" Sora moaned. His penis spasmed harshly as he lied on the mattress in slight exhaustion.

"Mhmm…." Tifa whined, feeling thick, white streams of semen being pumped from Sora's penile head as it filled her mouth. She swallowed the gelatinous substance down her throat, feeling droplets of it fall onto her breasts. Her womanhood felt hot and moist from the pleasure she is feeling.

"His cum definitely tastes so good. I bet it feels even better if he came inside me. But I want to see how much he can make me come." Tifa quickly released her breasts from his manhood. She licked every inch of her lover's semen-covered penis clean, savoring the taste it contained, before taking it out of her mouth.

Sora simply looked at her with half-lidded eyes. Tifa moved beside him, draping a hand through his chocolate locks as she kissed his forehead.

"You were so good for your first time, Spikes. Just hearing you moan and squirm makes me so turned on. Now, I believe it's time to return the favor, shall we?" Tifa complimented, getting a weak nod from Sora.

The two quickly switched positions with him over her on the queen-sized bed. The spiky haired teen carefully watched as she spread her legs apart, giving him a good view of her wet arousal. He quickly moved his head toward her lower lips before pressing his lips against its rim. A small gasp was heard from the female fighter, finding the simple contact to be so invigorating and how it made her body thrash with pleasure.

"More...More...Sora…" Tifa moaned shamelessly. The busty woman knew that if anyone found out about this, she would be ostracized, but didn't care about that right now. She rocked her hips slightly, unable to contain herself as his tongue rubbed against her clit and touching every inch of her velvet walls. He reached to suck on the sensitive pink bud and was rewarded with hoarse, lecherous screams. He felt his penis becoming erect once more from her screams and how good her juices tasted.

"Nghh...Sora… I'm so close…" Tifa whimpered, feeling how close she was to her release. He continued licking the warm, moist velvet walls that was her womanhood, feeling the older woman's hands grip his hair for support. The female fighter never knew her body could feel such strong feelings of euphoria from someone she loved. He squeezed her thighs slightly, making sure that his tongue can touch every single inch of her delicious, moist womanhood.

It was only a few moments before she let out a scream of ecstasy as the sensation built up in her vulva was being released, making her body shudder. Sora simply licked every drop of the woman's clear, oozing juices, savoring the sour and sweet flavors it contained. He looked up at her soft brown eyes, seeing that she was still resting from her release. She slowly got onto her knees, looking at him for a moment before pushing him onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"Now that we have gotten a taste of each other, I believe it's time for me to claim what's rightfully mine." Tifa spoke in a lecherous voice, tracing the boy's jawline with her thumb slowly as she waited for his answer.

"What is that?" Sora stated.

"You as my lover…" Tifa raised herself upwards until her labia was directly under his throbbing penis. The woman slowly lowered her hips, feeling every inch of his manhood penetrate the walls of her vulva. She began humping against his body, slowly increasing the pace of her bounces to feel every inch of his penis. The female fighter no longer had feelings of doubt as she rocked her hips, letting the teen's manhood slid through her velvet walls.

"Tifa…." Sora whimpered as he tried thrusting his hips, but found himself unable to do so. He found himself held against her body, watching her buck on his manhood at a slow, monotonous pace. She pressed herself against him, still bouncing as her breasts dragged against his chest. The spiky haired teen was letting out small gasps, feeling the woman's wet velvet walls clenching his manhood. A warm feeling enveloped the older woman as she began bouncing faster on his manhood.

"Ahh..Tifa...please…." Sora groaned, his body begging for release.

"I will let you cum, but not yet. First, answer me. Who do you belong to Sora?" the woman whispered huskily.

"You and only you, Tifa." Sora let out a loud moan.

"Good boy and what does that mean?" Tifa pressed her lips against the crook of his neck, letting her tongue lick his soft skin which caused him to squirm in her arms.

"That I get to only have you as my lover and that I only make love to you, my Goddess." He mewled.

"Yes Sora, only with me. That means you will worship me whenever I need your love. Would you deny me your essence or will you let me make you feel loved in my arms?" She smothered the boy's face in her bountiful breasts.

"I will never deny you, my Goddess." Sora replied.

Lifting her body, she took hold of the teen's aching manhood and lined herself over him, his pink penile head barely touching her moist, outer lips then looking at his azure, blue eyes. "That's right, my love. You are mine to love and will satisfy me when I say and any time I need you." Tifa let her hips drop down, feeling his manhood penetrate her wet velvet walls once more.

Sora moaned as the female fighter started rocking her hips faster before latching his lips onto her breasts, sucking the large, firm mounds.

"Yes, Sora! Suck on my hard, aching nipples!" Tifa cried. Sora continued to let his tongue trace around the hard pink buds, enjoying how they felt in his mouth. She felt her nipples becoming hard as the teen sucked on the tortured pink buds into his mouth, feeling herself becoming close to release.

With one final bounce, she came down onto the teen's penis, feeling it completely fill her wet, vaginal walls. The two lovers both screamed their hearts out, feeling their bodies experiencing absolute pleasure. Tifa sighed, feeling his manhood spurting out thick, warm streams of white semen filling her vaginal walls. Sora felt clear juices pouring over his manhood as its remains splatter onto his thighs. They both laid down for several moments, trying to catch their breath.

Tifa pulled herself off of Sora and simply laid behind him, wrapping her arms around his tired body. He appreciated the gesture, turning his entire body around while snuggling his face into her chest.

"Tifa?" Sora commented.

"Yes? What is it, Sora?" Tifa inquired.

"Were you scared of telling me how you felt towards me because of what other people would think of our relationship?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Well, Yuffie came over earlier and knew my feelings for you so we had a long talk. She said that I could always go to her or Leon for advice or just for a small chat."

"Really? Leon had the same talk with me. Do you have any regrets for being with me?"

"No, even if we have to hide our relationship from other people. As long as I am with you, I will always be happy." Sora smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing. I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Tifa Lockhart."

Tifa simply hugged the teen close to her body, feeling his head nestled on her chest. She quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped it around their exhausted, naked bodies before kissing his forehead. The two lovers fell asleep, content in the warmth of their embrace.

They knew it would be hard to hide their love in public. It would eventually get easier as the two knew there were some people who supported their love. They don't care as long as they have each other.

Author's note: I seriously apologize for taking over 3 weeks to finish this one chapter. I was having a hard time keeping the story consistent while using ideas that were given to me by warrior of six blades who made this request. I also had to deal with SATs and other issues in my personal life which made it hard for me to focus on writing. Please leave reviews and requests as I like to hear your ideas/thoughts. Have a good day! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A Hero's Reward SoraXAerith

Requested by Azure Darkness Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

-Mysterious Tower-

Sora was currently on the outskirts of the Mysterious Tower. His eyes were closed as his body sat in a relaxed position. He was currently practicing meditation as it would give him a sense of inner peace to control his darkness.

The spiky haired teen was recently made a Keyblade Master by Yen Sid on his first try along with Riku. The two best friends were assigned to follow the Dream Eaters in order to unlock the Keyhole of Sleep, restoring the destroyed worlds such as the Pride Lands and The Land of Dragons to their proper place. Sora was originally overconfident about not needing the Mark of Mastery to defeat Xehanort, but that all changed when he started having nightmares after his final battle with the madman. These nightmares shown how Sora had let Riku died after he underestimated Xehanort's power before the madman killed him afterwards.

He continued to dream of the experiences of losing his heart and remembered how everyone forgot about him after being asleep inside Castle Oblivion in which Organization XIII would infect countless worlds with darkness to seek out the Kingdom Hearts once more. Sora recounted battling his nobody, Roxas and the last words he said to him before disappearing. This would be the wake-up call he needed to steel his resolve as a warrior.

It was during his encounter with young Xehanort where he ended up resisting the man's attempts to swallow his heart in darkness from the strong feelings of commitment, courage and empathy gathered from going on various adventures, learning from past mistakes to become stronger.

-Flashback:The World that Never Was 1 year ago-

"Now since I have you at my grasp, I'll have a new vessel and reclaim Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas laughed maniacally as two ethereal blades appeared in his hands.

The mad genius knew by having himself traveling to the World that Never Was and interfering with Sora during the Mark of Mastery exam, it would allow him to take advantage of the young Keyblade warrior and corrupt his heart with darkness before making him as his new vessel.

"I will not give into the darkness. I have gone through too much to simply fail because of you. As long as I carry the faith of my friends on my shoulders, I will always carry my Keyblade to fight those who oppose the light!" Sora declared, summoning the Kingdom Key in his hand before charging towards Xemnas

"Fool! You are nothing more than a mere insect, boy!" Xemnas shot a barrage of lasers at Sora. The keyblade wielder simply dodged them with precise swiftness, remembering his previous battle with the leader of Organization XIII.

"Thundaga!" Sora launched a large bolt of lightning at Xemnas who only looked at the attack with an arrogant smirk.

"Is that your best?" Xemnas merely absorbed the attack in his ethereal blades before sending it back towards Sora with full force.

"Gah!" Sora felt his body being pushed back, feeling himself skidding on the ground with a painful screech.

"Come on, I thought you had more fight in you, boy!" Xemnas grabbed Sora by his neck with a death grip.

"Shit, I have to do something!" Sora thought to himself, slowly losing oxygen in his lungs.

"Soon, I will infect you with my darkness and consume the light!" Xemnas began to laugh before being sent stumbling back, clutching his face in pain.

"I already told you. I will not give into the darkness. I will get stronger at every opportunity to make sure you will never harm anyone!" Sora felt his body glow in a bright, white light as his clothes began to change color. The light eventually faded away which revealed Sora in his Final Drive form. He wielded both Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands before leaping towards Xemnas with a ferocious charge.

"Defiance is futile!" Xemnas launched several large orbs of dark energy from his hand to Sora. The keyblade wielder spun both keyblades in his hands, deflecting the large projectiles before jumping high up in the air with great agility. Both Oathkeeper and Oblivion glowed a shining bright white aura as Sora somersaulted midair before directing his momentum towards the leader of Organization XIII.

"Shining Clash!" Sora thrusted his two keyblades, each making its mark through Xemnas' chest.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" Xemnas gasped, feeling the pain from being simultaneously stabbed by two keyblades.

"Making sure you will never hurt anyone anymore." Sora focused his magic as Oathkeeper and Oblivion glowed once more before a large wave of energy was released, covering both himself and Xemnas.

-End of flashback:Mysterious Tower-

Sora remembered how he managed to find himself in the Mysterious Tower after the battle. He was greeted by Yen Sid who was impressed by his resolve and determination to not give into his darkness and Riku gave him a good pat on the back, congratulating him for being able to pass the Mark of Mastery. However, Sora felt like he got lucky from the battle and needed more training from someone who could teach him more advanced techniques in battle to truly hone his skills.

The keyblade wielder remembered the harsh training from Cloud and Leon in which both men would made sure that he would be strong enough to be somewhere near their level. He was forced to wear weights around his arms and chest while fighting the two swordsman, always on the receiving end of injury from each session. The memories of bruises and cuts on his body still haunt him, but serves as a marking point to always keep improving himself as a warrior.

"Maybe I might go to Olympus Coliseum and enter a tournament to see where I am right now." Sora thought to himself, quickly heading towards the small gummy ship that he used during his first adventure with a smile on his face, unaware of what he is about to encounter.

-Olympus Coliseum-

When Sora arrived in the arena, he couldn't believed what he is seeing. Sephiroth was sitting on top of the arena walls with a glare as though he was anticipating his mere presence.

"Sora, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Sephiroth hopped off the wall, slowly walking in the keyblade wielder's direction.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" Sora asked, looking at the silver haired swordsman with caution in his eyes.

"I want to fight against you. Jenova has sensed your presence and I have to admit, you have grown a lot more powerful from our last encounter on Hollow Bastion." Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune from his scabbard, looking at Sora with the intent to engage in combat.

"What if I choose not to fight you, Sephiroth?" Sora answered, knowing completely well on how powerful Sephiroth was.

"Believe me, if you don't cooperate with me. You will have to see this woman suffer." Sephiroth teleported out of the keyblade wielder's sight briefly before reappearing with Aerith, holding Masamune's blade close to her neck.

"Sora…" Aerith whimpered, feeling the silver haired swordsman's arm choking her neck, making it hard to breath let alone talk.

"What do I do? Fighting Sephiroth is literally suicide, but if I don't cooperate, Aerith will get hurt because of my hesitation." Sora thought to himself before summoning the Kingdom Key in his hand, preparing to fight Sephiroth.

"Well, it appears that you are willing to fight for Gainsborough, Sora. Don't disappoint me." Sephiroth summoned an array of chains that binded Aerith against the arena walls before charging towards Sora at a furious speed.

Sora quickly blocked a powerful outward draw slash, using the distraction to backflip in the air to give himself an opportunity to regroup for a counterattack.

"Blizzaga!" Sora pointed his keyblade at the silver haired swordsman, sending a powerful wave of ice. Sephiroth merely casted a quick Firaga wall in front of him, the shield of blazing flames quickly melting the icy attack before teleporting out of the keyblade wielder's sight.

"Where did he-omph!" Sora lost air in his lungs, being pushed back by a large, point-blank meteor casted by his opponent who appeared in front of him instantaneously.

The keyblade wielder flew towards the arena wall with a thunderous crash, the impact disorienting his senses as he struggled to regain composure.

"This isn't looking good. Sephiroth is literally toying around with me and Aerith is still trapped. I have got to think of another plan, but fighting him head-on isn't the best way to do right now." Sora panted, feeling his muscles ache in monotonous pain.

"Hmph! I guess I was wrong about you being stronger." Sephiroth chuckled darkly, instantly flying in Sora's direction as he picked up the haggard keyblade wielder, preparing to finish him off.

"Gah…" Sora felt the silver haired swordsman's hand grip tighten around his throat.

"Any last words, Sora?" Sephiroth spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Yeah, just a few. TRINITY TORNADO!" Sora kicked Sephiroth off his body, a powerful blue aura surrounding him before unleashing a powerful whirlwind slash that sent the silver haired swordsman flying. Sephiroth crashed into the walls, shattering it into pieces from the incredible knockback caused by the keyblade wielder's attack.

"That's what I like to see more from you, Sora. You might even be more of a challenge than Strife." the silver haired swordsman emerged from the rubble, his chest covered with small, bloodied cuts and scars. He quickly teleported to Aerith, brandishing Masamune in a murderous fashion.

"Sephiroth, don't do it!" Sora yelled, quickly dashing towards Sephiroth.

"I want to see your rage and darkness, Sora. Show me your power!" Sephiroth stabbed Aerith, the tip of Masamune penetrating her stomach before flying into the air with a dark, malicious smirk.

"Aerith!" Sora held Aerith's limp body as he barely heard her breathing.

"Time to finish you, off. Prepare to meet your grave!" the twisted, dark warrior summoned several meteors, the large rocks circling around him before launching at the keyblade wielder still holding the limp body of Aerith Gainsborough. Sephiroth simply stood still, watching the many explosions caused by his attack which covered his surroundings in a dense, gray fog. When the smoke eventually disappeared, the silvered haired swordsman was shocked by the sight he saw.

Sora was standing there unscathed with an angry, determined look in his eyes, but what surprised Sephiroth was his appearance. The keyblade wielder's outfit was purple and black with gold accents. He emitted a powerful golden aura around himself, holding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands. He quickly saw Sora picking up Aerith who appeared to be healed from her fatal wound and putting her down onto the podium.

"Sephiroth! I am going to make sure you will never hurt anyone for the sake of darkness." Sora angrily declared.

"We'll see if you can survive this attack!" Sephiroth summoned a dozen of dark orbs before sending them at his opponent at a rapid-fire pace. The attack managed to make its mark, but Sora appeared to unfazed by the attack at all. walking towards him at a slow pace.

"Why won't you stay down? I am the chosen one!" the living incarnation of Jenova swung his sword and fired multiple energy blades at the keyblade wielder, becoming more infuriated at how ineffective his attacks were. He gritted his teeth in frustration, deciding energy-based attacks would not work anymore and went on to the offensive with close combat. Sephiroth flied towards Sora at inhuman speeds, his blade glowing a bright purple to finish him off with Heartless Angel.

"Bow down to me!" Sephiroth felt Masamune clashing against Oblivion as he tried to push his opponent back, but found himself at a standstill.

"Rage can make the body and will of a person stronger than steel, Sephiroth. And this attack you're about to feel… IS FOR AERITH!" Sora slashed Masamune in half with a powerful upward slash, breaking the silver haired swordsman's weapon into two. Sephiroth was completely flabbergasted at his display of unknown power.

"SEPHIROTH!" Sora roared, not giving his opponent a chance to retaliate as he stabbed both Oblivion and Oathkeeper into him. A scream of agony was heard as Sephiroth tried to desperately remove both weapons from his abdomen, but soon found himself slowly being lifted from the ground. The keyblade wielder spun his body around like a small cyclone, launching the living incarnation of Jenova into the air.

"CALAMITY TITAN!" the keyblade wielder charged both weapons with a powerful golden aura before launching two powerful energy slashes. The attack made its mark onto Sephiroth as large explosion engulfed his body in a terrifying release of energy.

"It's over for now…." Sora silently watched the violent display of fireworks caused by his attack. He knew well that Sephiroth was more likely to survive the attack, but not without sustaining grave injuries. The keyblade wielder picked up Aerith in his arms before heading towards his gummi ship to find a place to rest somewhere, not noticing the woman slowly waking up from her slumber.

-Radiant Garden-

He woke up with a slight headache as his mind was spinning in circles. Sora was lying on a bed, letting out a small yawn before pushing himself up from the bed. "My body feels completely worn out. I was lucky to survive that fight with Sephiroth, but what happened? Last thing I remembered was carrying Aerith to the gummi ship." the keyblade wielder thought to himself.

"So you are finally awake now?" Aerith smiled, kneeling near the side of his bed.

"Where am I, Aerith?" Sora inquired.

"You collapsed by the time we arrived at Radiant Garden, which was 4 hours ago to be exact. I was fully healed from my fatal wound and decided to carry you to my home to rest from battling Sephiroth. How do you feel right now?" she responded, putting her hand on his forehead as though he was possibly sick.

The spiky haired teen merely blushed from the older woman's touch, surprised how soft her hand felt against his forehead.

"I feel better than I was before though my body feels very tense and stiff. Whatever happened at Olympus Coliseum helped me against Sephiroth, but takes a large toll on my body." Sora recalled his earlier transformation, finding it more different from changing into any of his Drive forms. It didn't require the assistance of anyone to help him transform and happened when he needed to defeat Sephiroth.

The keyblade wielder felt himself evolving as a warrior and his newfound power was something to be feared. He got up from the bed, only to find himself staggering slightly on his feet, falling face first into the floor. Sora groaned in slight annoyance before barely pulling himself up from the ground.

"You shouldn't be getting up and move around so much." Aerith scolded, offering her hand to him. The spiky haired teen accepted her gesture and lifted himself from the floor. He simply leaned himself against the wall to maintain his balance.

"I really don't want to get in your way by having you looking after me. Don't you have to help the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" Sora tried making his way to the door, but found her blocking his path.

"Don't be silly, Sora. You saved my life and I wouldn't feel comfortable to simply let you in your current state, you can barely walk, let alone stand. How about I give you a massage to help you relax?" Aerith offered.

Sora felt his face becoming bright red, unable to look at her straight in the eye, the older woman simply giggled from the teen's flustered reaction. He wasn't sure if she was being serious about her offer, contemplating his feelings for her. The battle with Sephiroth at Olympus Coliseum and his transformation over the possibility of her dying in his arms simply proved that Sora held strong feelings for Aerith.

"You don't want one?" she spoke in a sad tone, cocking her head to the side with a small pout.

"I..uh..You see…." he stammered, feeling completely baffled at his inability to speak. She simply knew how to always make him feel completely enamored by her sweet, charming personality.

The spiky haired teen felt her grab his arm and directed him to the bathroom, walking inside the before hearing the door being closed. Sora merely looked at the floor with uncertainty, never being in this type of situation. He never appeared in front of a woman without clothes on., unzipping his jumpsuit before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Aerith saw him leave the bathroom and gasped at his physique. His chest and stomach was very well-toned from countless battles with the Heartless. They were not too large or small, just perfect to compliment the teen's slim body. Sora merely coughed his throat, catching her attention as he tried not to become completely red-faced. She quickly composed herself and walked towards him with a bottle of massage oil in her hands.

"Lie down on the bed, Sora." Aerith spoke softly with Sora complying with her request. She squirted the oil onto her hands and rubbed them together before straddling on top of his waist. She started rubbing small circles on his shoulders, noticing how slowly Sora was breathing at her touch and smiled, glad that he feels relaxed.

"For someone so slender, your muscles are so stiff." he heard her whisper in his ear with little concern. Sora merely sighed in content, slowly laying on his stomach as she worked on his back. Aerith continued knead her hands on his back, stretching and pinching the stiff muscles out. Her hands eventually returned to rubbing the back in deep circular patterns, traveling lower to his hips.

However, this startled the keyblade wielder as he let out a small groan which caused Aerith to stop her massage and looked at him in slight confusion

"Sora? Is something wrong?" she inquired. Sora was silent for a moment before shifting his hips slightly. letting out a soft sigh of relief. Aerith noticed the slight movement in his hips as though he was trying to hide something.

"Sora?" the older woman called softly. Her eyes looked around and eventually caught sight of the small tent in his towel with the keyblade wielder trying to hide it. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him in which her body began to shudder with giggles.

"Sora, I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing." Aerith spoke in a frivolous tone, trying hard to suppress her laughter. Sora felt his face turn a bright red, clearly speechless and embarrassed by what had transpired between them. The female Cetra began to calm down, sitting next to him on the bed with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Aerith?" the spiky haired teen noticed her presence, not sure what to expect. Aerith leaned against him before gently pressing her lips against his. He accepted the wet appendage inside his mouth with his body shuddering from ardor. The older woman moaned loudly, feeling his tongue pushing her own back as she felt him sucking her lips greedily. This lasted for several minutes before they separated from each other,

""Why...why did…?" Sora tried to ask Aerith about the kiss, baffled at her actions. She simply smiled, standing up from the bed with her hands moving towards her pink dress.

"Simple, I want to reward you for saving me before. Besides, I had always did find you to be an attractive man in my eyes." He heard the older woman speak in a sultry tone, unbuttoning the dress to reveal her body to him. Aerith had a nice pear-shaped figure with lithe hips and bountiful, firm C-cup breasts that were complemented by perky pink nipples. Sora groaned loudly when she straddled him, feeling her hips digging into his erection.

Staring at his sapphire eyes, Aerith placed her hand near the teen's towel with a strong sense of curiosity. She saw a hesitant expression on his face, unsure if he wanted to continue on. The spiky haired teen shown a good amount of skill when it came to kissing, but now it was time to truly test him.

"Do you want to continue? I will stop if this is making you uncomfortable." Aerith brushed her long, brown hair back as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The two brunettes stared at each other for a moment before Sora nodded his head to let her continue. She peeled the towel off him, letting it join with her discarded dress on the floor. The female Cetra felt herself being filled with concupiscence before pushing him down on the bed, staring at his body.

The spiky haired teen's penis was erected at eight inches, thick veins pulsating along the dark foreskin that contrasted with the pink penile head. The testicles were full and supple, begging for sexual release at a moment's notice as they clung close to his body. The mere sight of his manhood simply made her want him even more.

"A-Aerith…." Sora moaned, placing his hands on the back of her head.

She slowly moved her head back and forth, gagging slightly from the sheer thickness of his manhood. Her tongue merely teased the tip as her hand stroked at a monotonous pace, starting from the base and squeezing his scrotum.

"It tastes sweet somehow. I want more of it..." the female Cetra tasted his seed, becoming slowly enamored by its flavor. She sucked and licked on his pink, wet glans, trying to get as much of his seed inside her mouth.

"Aerith….more….." he whimpered submissively.

The foreskin of his penis stretched back and forth, moving in and out of her mouth as it slowly oozed more white, salty pre-cum. She drew her tongue to wrap it around the shaft and lick every inch that touched her throat.

"So...good…" Aerith gasped, closing her eyes as she continued to lick the penile head in worship. She continue bobbing her head up and down his aching manhood. Saliva covered the teen's entire penis as the woman continued bobbing her head down on the shaft, feeling it throbbing close to release.

"Aerith!" Sora moaned, feeling his body spasm as he lied on the mattress exhausted. Hot salty liquid spurted forth into her mouth.

"Mhmm…." Aerith purred, feeling thick, white streams of semen being pumped from Sora's penile head as it filled her mouth. The female Cetra swallowed the gelatinous substance down her throat, feeling droplets of it fall onto her breasts. Her womanhood felt hot and moist from the arousal she felt from hearing the teen's lustful moans. She licked every inch of her lover's semen-covered penis clean, savoring the taste it contained, before taking it out of her mouth.

"You enjoyed yourself, Sora?" Aerith commented, getting a nod from Sora. "Because it's now your time to make me feel good."

The two quickly switched positions with Sora over Aerith on the queen-sized bed. The spiky haired teen carefully watched as she spread her legs apart, giving him a good view of her wet arousal. He quickly moved his head toward her lower lips before pressing his lips against its rim.

"Kyaaah! Sora….." Aerith whimpered. She rocked her hips slightly, unable to contain herself as his tongue rubbed against her clit and touching every inch of her velvet walls. The spiky haired teen reached to suck on the sensitive pink bud and was rewarded with hoarse, lecherous screams. He felt his penis becoming erect once more from her screams and how good her juices tasted, eventually taking the time to look at her slender,voluptuous body The silent atmosphere became filled with gasps and wails as she screamed her heart out.

"Nghh I'm so close…Keep going, Sora..." Aerith gasped, feeling how close she was to her release. Sora continued licking the warm, moist velvet walls, feeling the her hands grip his hair for support. He squeezed her thighs slightly, making sure that his tongue can touch every single inch of her delicious, moist womanhood. She wrapped her arms instinctively,feeling the boiling point from her womanhood.. The female Cetra released small pants, feeling him flick through her inner walls and nibble her sensitive gem.

"Sora!" Aerith screamed, holding his head close to her vaginal lips as she felt herself releasing warm, clear fluids into his mouth. Sora simply licked and swallowed every drop of her heavenly nectar, enjoying the citrus-like flavors he has tasted. The female Cetra simply stood on her knees, looking at the spiky haired teen's sapphire eyes with a sense of intrigue.

"Mhmm..you really made me feel good, Sora." She whispered into his ear. Sora felt his penis becoming hard at the sound of her libidinous tone, unsure how to respond. He noticed the older woman getting on her hands and knees, giving him a full view of her firm, round rear.

"Show me what you are made of, Sora." Aerith spoke.

"Yes, I am ready." Sora answered.

The spiky haired teen gently pushed himself through the female Cetra to avoid causing her any unnecessary pain. It was more painful than he imagined, hearing a small cry from the woman. She slowly felt herself being torn apart as Sora pushed his penis until it was fully immersed inside. He quickly looked at the female Cetra who simply nodded, giving him permission to continue, giving slow, gentle thrusts.

"Ahh…." Aerith felt tears forming, biting her lip to distract herself from the pain. The spiky haired teen simply sent butterfly kisses along the crook of her neck while rubbing her breasts, letting out a moan as the pain slowly went away. The female Cetra simply wanted reward him for protecting her yet, she was experiencing complete bliss under his touch. Sora began thrusting his hips harder, feeling his manhood hitting her womb. His testicles collided against her sensitive clit, intensifying any pleasure she felt.

"Keep going...More...I want to feel you inside me…" Aerith whined, clawing her hands into the bedsheets as he continued plunging his manhood deep inside her body. He merely groaned, feeling the woman's rear squeezing his manhood. Sora massaged her breasts in his hands in rhythm with his thrusts, leaving the woman drooling under the sheer amount of pleasure she is feeling.

His pace became wild and fierce, slapping his testicles against her clit that rippled loudly from impact. He eventually decided to slow down and the impact of his manhood hitting her womb became more powerful, bouncing the female Cetra forward with each thrust, screaming her heart out in held on for dear life, never imagining Sora to be so dominant and commanding in terms of pleasuring another person. Aerith knows that she will have to try to reward him more often if it meant experiencing complete, utter euphoria.

He lapped his tongue against her own in a passionate battle as their bodies reached their breaking points. The female Cetra entangled her hands into his spiky, brown mane, feeling a hot breath down her neck.

"Sora, I am ready to…." Aerith warned, feeling her womanhood quivering wildly.

"Yeah,I can't hold it back much longer." Sora answered.

They both cried out in bliss as their orgasms have been reached. Sora felt himself streams of white, warm essence into her clenched walls as it filled her to the brim. Aerith felt her walls letting out overflowing clear fluids as it completely became infused with Sora's essence.

After a few moments of silence, the two brunettes cuddled against each other as they both wrapped a blanket around their bodies. Sora laid his head against the pillow as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The female Cetra laid her head against his chest, embracing the heat it radiated.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Aerith inquired.

"Yeah, I did Aerith. It felt amazing and can't bring myself to describe it." Sora replied.

"Good because my dear Sora, I know now that I simply want you in my life now. Aerith placed a small kiss upon his lips before snuggling closer to him for warmth.

"I also want you in my life, Aerith Gainsborough." Sora felt the female Cetra rubbing a finger on his chest before falling asleep, content in the warmth of his arms around her.

Author's note: I cannot apologize enough for how long this took for me to finish especially to Azure Darkness Yugi. I was busy filling out my student financial aid and CSS profile for college which took up a good amount of my time along with school being a bit of a hassle. This story will have somewhat more consistent updates because I want to work on other stories that have been in development for awhile. It also didn't help that I have a bad case of seasonal affective disorder which made my focus and motivation to write comparable to the attention span of a squirrel unfortunately. Please PM for any requests and leave reviews for any stories you have read on my profile. Have a good day!


End file.
